Steven Through Time
by kyky3601
Summary: Steven finds himself stepping through a portal. What will happen to our hero? Read and find out. XD Rated M For Lemon
1. The Day It Happens

Okay so, this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it.

-kyky3601

Steven woke up in his room. He went down the stairs and found a note that said that Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst had left to kill some ogres who were messing up the beach.

" Why didn't they wake me up." Steven said.

Then a ripple appeared in the room. Steven was scared and walked backwards into a wall. "Ahhhhhhhhh" was all that came from Steven's mouth before the other Crystal Gems busted through the door and saw the ripple. " Steven, come here away from the ripple" Pearl said.

Steven moved very cautiously to Pearl. Garnet summoned her weapon to try to destroy the portal but it didn't work because it is 'nature'. The ripple turned into a portal and the Crystal Gems were ready for whatever was coming through. Eventually someone came through that looked like a certain musical boy we all know but older.

"Hey, who are you!" Steven said.

"I am you" O (Older) Steven said.

CLIFFY!

Next chapter comes out soon!

-kyky3601


	2. A Conversation

Another chappie in one day.

-kyky3601

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat" Steven said. "What is happening Steven". …

Later that day…

"Ok so, you have come from the future to hang out with your younger self." "That's right!" OSteven said.

Pearl dragged the crystal gems to a closet to talk to them. Excluding the Stevens of course. "We cant have him here. He is from the future." "He is kinda cool" Amethyst said. " There is no telling what he could do to us now that he is older" "Like rape" Garnet said. "Yessssss like that Garnet. He could do that". "It sure doesn't look like that the way I am seeing it" Amethyst said gesturing to the two Stevens playing Fifa 14 on the xbox 360.

"Okay fine, he can stay but if he does anything extraordinary he is gone. Ok" " For the record, the older Steven looks kind of hot…."

Cliffhanger again…..XD!

-kyky3601


	3. The Kiss

Okay I know that it has been a week since I updated. But, school gets in the way. And yeah new update every weekend.

-kyky3601

OSteven was raiding the fridge for cookie cats. Steven was asleep in his room. He found a cookie cat and started watching television. " I wonder what we will do tomorrow". " Hey Steven" " What Amethyst" " How are we doing in the future" " Fine actually"

" I was bored with the future" " Hey, don't be sad" " I think it will be fine"

" Okay, whatever you say". " Hey." "What" " You are weird" " Than-"

Just then Amethyst kissed him. When she stopped, OSteven was in shock but blshing like a madman. "Yolo"

Wow it was for me to write this chapter because I was laughing so hard!

-kyky3601


	4. Lemon Lemon Lemon

Lemon Lemon Lemon

It was funny writing this chapter on paper… BTW Italics are thoughts.

Amethyst grabbed O Steven by his shirt and started roughly kissing him…

`This is weird. Even though Connie was my first, it seems weird from this Amethyst'

They both separated for air and O Steven was blushing as red as a beet or beet soup {Depends}.

"Why"

"I like you and it technically isn't molest because you are older"

"I guess you are correct"

"So what happens now"

"This"

Amethyst ripped his shirt off and started kissing him again.

She grabbed his pants and took them off.

Then came his boxers ( Imagine a random chorus singing boxers in the background)

She felt his penis and blushed at how big it was.

"How did you become so big?"

"I don't know uhh maybe nature"

Amethyst stared into his eyes and smiled.

O Steven then took her clothes off in one swift movement.

"Have some experience"

"Well- Connie kinda had to explain what sex was to me because you guys didn't tell me and that led up to me having sex with her."

"Connie, the girl with the glasses"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"Yeah, it was awkward for me"

"I could only imagine"

"Well, shall we start"

"Sure"

O Steven grabbed her boobs and started to suck on one while massaging the other.

Amethyst could only moan while he did this.

He then went down on her and started licking her clitoris.

But still massaging the boobs.

Amethyst was in pure bliss.

"You ready"

"Yeah"

Steven shoved his 8 inch dick inside her and started to pump.

That night, they did all sorts of freaky crap that is like 80+

In the morning, Pearl found a naked Amethyst laying on the the older Steven on the couch.

"What The FUCK!"

Im awesome. It took three weeks to write because of thanksgiving and school packets so yeah.

-kyky3601


End file.
